Summer Sickness
by Life.Without.Lemons
Summary: When you have a pool party, you want all your best friends to attend, right? Well, Natsu may have a little problem here... LUCY'S SICK OH NOOOO


**Disclaimer: I still do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **SUMMER SICKNESS**

Through my sleep, I hear someone tapping me on my shoulder. Ugh, such troublesome antics.

"Psssttttt, Luce, wake up," I hear the person whisper, or rather, say in an abnormally loud voice. I feel someone shake me causing a lightning bolt of pain to course through my brain. A headache. Oh no.

"Luce!" I hear the same person shout my name.

"Five more minutes..." I mutter as I turn on my side.

"LUCY!" The person thought it was smart to pull off my extremely comfortable blankets, making me kick them in the face, honestly, such ignorance towards another person's wishes! I only asked for five more minutes, is it really that hard to just let me have my beauty sleep?! I was on my way to slapping whoever dared to wake me up, when I realized that the eyes that I saw, right before I kicked the cause of my disturbance, belonged to Natsu, and their owner was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach, in pain.

"Natsu?" I ask, "why did you wake me up so early in the morning?"

"Morning? What are you talking about, Luce, it's like noon thirty!" He exclaimed while getting up, "Why were you even sleeping at this time? I know you're at the guild by ten, the latest."

"I am, huh..." I murmur, "I am. I don't really know what happened," I shake my head and wince. Why do I even have a headache right now? "Why are you even here? To remind me to come to the guild, thanks, but you could have sent Happy to do that? Where is he, anyway?"

"He's on a mission with Wendy and Carla, but that's not the point!" He says, bouncing up and down, excitedly, "WE ARE GOING TO THE POOL TODAY! IT'S A POOL PARTY!" I wince at his loud voice, but he doesn't seem to notice because he continues talking, "Everyone's going, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Ice-bastard, Juvia, Lisanna, Mira, and even Laxus! Let's go!" He grabs my hand, fully intended to pull me with him, out the window, but at my next words he freezes.

"I'm sick." And, as if he needed a reason to believe me, I sneeze.

His head whips around, and he glares at me, "When people are sick, they do not get out of bed, Luce. Why are you out of bed?"

I sputter indignantly, "You pulled me out yourself!" I say, but he's just sighing.

"I'm gonna go somewhere. But you stay here! I'll be back!" And with those words, he's out the window.

I get back in my warm bed and stare after him,wondering what in the world is he doing, and where in the world is he going.

Turned out my little Natsu paid a visit to the guild, and brought back friends. How did I figure that out? Well, let's just say that he came back ten minutes later, again, through my window, told me to "Stay there, don't move, I got this," and rushed downstairs to let some random people to come into my room. The random people turned out to be Levy Mira, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Gajeel, and- is that Laxus over there, in the corner?! Wow, Natsu managed to turn this from a pool party to a let's-go-to-a-sick-person's-house party.

As if he could read my thoughts, Natsu told me that Lisanna would have come, but Elfman needed to get something for Evergreen, and she was helping him pick it out.

Probably clothes.

Juvia races across the room to... "JUVIA HAS HEARD LOVE RIVAL WAS SICK. IS LOVE RIVAL OKAY? JUVIA BROUGHT SOME CHOCOLATE FOR LOVE RIVAL BECAUSE SHE HEARD THAT LOVE RIVAL LOVES CHOCOLATE!" Yell at me? Gosh, is this how you treat a sick person? My head was beginning to spin from all this yelling.

"Shhh, Juvia, Lu-chan's head probably hurts, and she actually looks like she's about to throw up, would you look at that!" Levy almost falls on the floor laughing, what a nice friend I've got.

"Juvia is sorry," Juvia apologizes, bowing her head.

"No, it's okay, Juvia, just could you people be somewhat quiet?" I ask rolling to my right side, "I don't want a giant migraine. Also, don't you people have a pool party to attend?"

"Guild means family, and family means that no one is left behind," Mira cheerfully exclaims, "Right, Laxus?" Laxus doesn't exactly answer, he's too busy glaring at the floor,"Laxus agrees, we shall go to the kitchen and make a wonderful chicken noodle soup!"

The pair exits, and I find myself in a room full of miraculous people. What they've done to our society truly amazes me. Natsu, with his fire magic, Gray, with his ice-

"ICE!" I scream because something cold, I repeat, something EXTREMELY COLD just went down the back of my shirt, "GRAY!" I feel the need to point out the obvious and scream it again because the idiot, while Natsu was looking out the window, and Levy and Erza were reading some book, and Juvia left to get tea or something, and Gajeel was staring at Levy, the IDIOT, decided that dropping something cold on sick people is obviously the greatest idea in the entire universe! How wonderful!

"I thought- I knew- I heard someone say that if something hurts, you put an ice pack on it!" He tried to apologize. Not working very well, so far.

"And?" I huff.

"Well you didn't have any ice packs, so I created some of my own ice and gently-"

"DROPPED IT DOWN MY SHIRT?!"

I turn away from him. Why do all my friends have to be so immature! Could he really have not predicted what was going to happen if he dropped something cold on someone? I sigh, and I hear Erza, almost as if she's talking somewhere far, far away. The sound is somewhat muffled, (they are in another room, you see) I can understand that she's saying that what he just did is unacceptable, and that he needs to come back and apologize for ruining my mood. Who said my mood got ruined, it was kind of fun...

"I apologize, Lucy! I have ruined your mood and your shirt, you may want to change from those clothes, since they're all wet now," he said, his shirt already in his hands.

"Nononononono! I'm fine, thanks!" I mutter, quickly, "Plus, it's now that big of a deal, it's only a tiny spot, it'll dry in five minutes. Especially, considering how hot I am."

Erza's face suddenly appeared next to mine, examining me, "Hmm... I guess it will dry pretty quickly," she grabbed my pillow, and ripped it apart.

.

.

.

"MY PILLOW!" It seems I'm doing a bit too much screaming today, for a sick person.

Erza took one of the feathers in her fingers, and twirled it. She then ran the feather down my face, circling the apples of my cheeks. I gulp. Out of the corner of my ear, I can hear Natsu nervously asking Erza, what is she doing to me. She says that whenever Jellal feels down, she would do this, and he would always feel better...

What even.

Like.

I can't.

Brrrr.

No.

"Umm..." is my amazingly creative reply.

"Lu-chan. How about Gajeel and I get you another pillow, I know you can't sleep without your precious pillow," Levy asks me. All I can do is stare at the mess that was my pillow just two minutes ago, "And we'll get you some books on how to treat different illnesses, You'll need that." They walk out my room, and they're gone.

I smell something delicious, something that reminds me of mom, and then I see Mira walk in, with a bowl and a spoon in her hands. She reminds me of an angel that brings people food... Like a pizza delivery guy... But more gorgeous... Ahem, anyway. She makes Natsu go back to my kitchen to get the bed table because she forgot it. She sets the soup on the bed table, and I want to eat everything... But...

"I can't," I say.

"What?" she says.

"I can't," I repeat.

"Why not?" she asks.

"I'm not hungry," I sigh.

Mira sighed, and for some reason, she got an evil look in her eyes, "Natsu, feed Lucy," she ordered. Natsu, of course starts protesting, but Mira continued talking, "Do you really want Lucy to die of starvation, Natsu?"

He gulps, "But you can do it yourself!" he argues.

"I don't want to." What, excuse you!

"Fine," Natsu agrees to feed me. He takes the spoon in his hands, I notice that they are shaking quite a bit, but he's determined to do whatever it takes to reach his goal. And his goal is to make the soup bowl empty. There's no way he can stuff it all into me, but as his hand is going closer to my mouth, his eyes get more brilliant, and I'm forced, I'm forced to open my mouth and eat whatever he's feeding me.

In the background, Mira almost faints, and Erza's back to reading some book. Some book... My book... MY NOVEL OH NO!

"NO MY NOVEL!" I scream from my place on my bed, but I can't do anything, because on my lap, there's the bed table, and right next to me, RIGHT NEXT TO ME, is Natsu.

Erza looks up from reading my precious writing, and smiles at me, "You didn't get some parts right, Lucy! In here it says-"

"OMG. STOP. NO. NO ONE CAN KNOW WHAT'S IN MY WRITING. WHY ARE YOU EVEN READING IT? STOP READING IT THIS SECOND!"

She just waves, closes the book, and hides it in her bag, "I'll finish it later, I guess. If you're not comfortable with me reading it here..."

I was about to scream some more on how no, stop, put the book down and no one gets hurt, but as soon as I opened my mouth, Natsu stuffed a spoonful of food into it.

Mira gets a serious look on her face, and starts lecturing me on how important it is that we wizards stay health and not get sick. Slowly, the soup bowl is emptying, and slowly, Mira is starting to run out of things to say.

We hear a knock on the front door, and Erza goes to check who it is. She comes back a minute later, and it's Levy and Gajeel! And Levy bought me a new pillow!

"Sorry, Lu-chan, the pillow shop was closed, we didn't get you a pillow. We also didn't get you books on the weird illnesses things. But! We got you the Harry Potter series, and The Hunger Games trilogy! Who cares about runny noses? Madam Pomfrey treated thousands of those! Right? Right? But ok, here's a book on how to treat runny noses, Lu-chan, I'm sure you'll find it fascinating."

She throws the book at my head, and Natsu catches it. God, I could've caught that myself.

"Hey! Metal head! Ice powers have so much more uses that metal powers!" Gray came in.

"The fuck, ice ball? First, it's iron, second, my iron powers will be forever more majestic!" Gajeel growled back.

"'Majestic'? Who in the world uses 'majestic'?" Gray smirked.

"Iron powers are better."

"Ice powers."

"Oh shut up you two! Can't you see that Lucy's getting worse? Stop calling each other these ridiculous profanities! Plus, Avatar is the master of all four elements, so your argument doesn't even make sense!" Levy finally snapped.

"Levy, I think it's better for both of us if you go home now," Gajeel said.

"As you please," Levy said, then turned to me with a, "Good night, Lu-chan!" And left.

Juvia came back with my tea, but Natsu began to usher everyone out, and, soon, the apartment became quiet once more.

I realize how tired I am, with everyone, including myself, screaming their heads off. My head is killing me, and I want to go to sleep. No, I need to go to sleep. But before I do that, I have to get Natsu out of my apartment.

"No."

"What?" I say.

"I said, no," I look at him like he's crazy, when did he start talking to himself? "I'm not leaving," I must have an incredulous look on my face, because he somewhat explains his statement, "You are not sleeping alone on a cold night like this."

I still don't understand what's going on. Night? It's still light out! I'm just tired...

"Natsu, it's not night yet. Plus, it's summer, I won't get cold." I point it out to him, so he'll understand his mistake and leave, "And, I've got a fever. I won't get cold, I promise," but he just shakes his head and sighs.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy... You know, you're supposed to be smart, I guess the cold got into your head," is that a pun, "but when you're sick, you have to be hot at all times. I don't remember why, but it's true," he grins, "So I'll sleep with you!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeep!" I throw my other pillow at his face, but he catches it easily, "You are not," I huff, "sleeping with me!"

"What? But I'll keep you warm!" he exclaims. Then, he gets an extremely cute look on his face, his lower lip out, his eyes big, "Please?"

I look at him, and I realize that nobody in this entire world would have been able to resist such an innocent offer.

"Okay," I whisper, looking in his eyes. His wonderfully sparkling eyes...

He's talking about how I make wonderful decisions, when I realize that he's wearing his usual vest with his pants and Igneel's scarf. I'm still wearing my pajamas. He is not, I repeat, not going in my bed in those clothes. He is not coming anywhere near me if he's naked either!

"You need to find something to wear," I say, "Something pajama-like."

He's looking at me like I'm crazy, but I'm having none of it. I get up from my bed, ignoring his protests at me standing up, march across the room towards one of my many cabinets, and pull out a ridiculous looking night dress. I thrust it at his chest, use my finger to point to the bathroom.

"Change."

"Into this?"

I just stare at him silently until he rolls his eyes and backs into the bathroom. I crawl under my bedsheets, and get ready to sleep when I realize that something is missing. My pillow. My amazing giant pillow that I had ever since I joined Fairy Tail! Life is unfair. This is life without lemons! Where's the goodness in this life?!

Natsu comes out of my bathroom grinning, but the look is off his face when he realizes that I'm sulking. He comes towards me and asks what is wrong with me now. I answer that everything is fine! Perfect! Except that my pillow is gone and I can't sleep without it. He asks me what's this whole pillow business about and I tell him that I either hug my pillow in my sleep, or I put my back against it, but now that I don't have it, I definitely won't be able to sleep!

He stares at me silently, probably wondering what exactly is going through my head, "Is that it?" he asks. I nod. He smiles, showing his sharp canines, "Then I'll be your pillow."

I blush, and shake my head as a sure, do that. He slips under my sheets and makes me lie on my side. He's behind me, throwing one of his arms over me. I feel safe. This situation makes me almost enjoy the fact that I don't have my pillow. Well... Maybe I'm enjoying this a little bit too much.

I stay still for a couple of minutes, but I still I still can't fall asleep. I shift, and Natsu murmurs something along the lines of, "Luce... Sleep..."

And I can't help but feel lighter.

oOoOoOoOo

The sun is shining through the window when I wake up, I sit up and someone's arm falls off of me. I become still as I try to remember what happened yesterday. Then I smile, and turn to look at Natsu. Then I frown. He looks... Well... Sick.

"Psssttttt, Natsu, wake up," I whisper as I shake him, slightly.

He wakes up groaning, and focuses his gaze on me.

"You're sick, Nastu," I say with smile. I guess it's not that funny since I'm still somewhat sick myself, but...

"Mm sick?" he asks.

I nod.

"ACHOO!"

I giggle.

"Damn it."

* * *

 **A/N: Gosh, that was long. Is this how authors feel when they write a short story? Let me tell you, there was nothing "short" about it.**

 **Also, if anyone's interested, I have posted the rough draft for this fanfic on my tumblr. (aslytherinpickle)**

 **I should be continuing my other story hehehe... Someday...**


End file.
